[unreadable] [unreadable] This application seeks partial support for the bi-annual Gordon Conference (GRC) on Hemostasis. This GRC is widely considered to be the premiere small meeting on the topics of blood coagulation, platelet biology, and anticoagulant pathways, enjoying both national and international reputation. First organized by hemostasis pioneers Earl W. Davie and Oscar Ratnoff in 1973, the meeting was held annually until the early 1990's, when it adopted a bi-annual meeting schedule designed to be "out-of-sync the ISTH meeting. The last two highly successful Hemostasis GRCs were held at Colby College, Maine in 2004 and 2006. The next conference will be held on June 29th - July 4th 14, 2006 at Waterville Valley Conference Center, Waterville Valley, New Hampshire - a new, comfortable, and inviting location that should provide an excellent venue for all participants. Always oversubscribed, well-attended, and highly evaluated by its participants, the GRC on Hemostasis for 2008 will be comprised of nine 3 hour sessions that will be held in the allotted morning and evening time slots. Poster presentations will be held before dinner on four of the five days. These are always very well-attended, and provide a dedicated, informal forum for interaction between junior and more senior scientists in the field. A Hot Topics Session, quickly becoming a tradition at our GRC, is planned for Wednesday night. 37 Speakers and Discussion Leaders have been carefully chosen by the Chair and Vice- Chair after extensive, careful consideration and consultation with former Chairs of the 2002, 2004, and 2006 Hemostasis GRC. Of these, we already have written acceptances and Biosketches from all but a handful. We have also made a concerted effort to achieve appropriate representation of women, racial and ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, and other individuals from groups that have traditionally been underrepresented in science as Speakers and Discussion Leaders. Our current list of invited speakers and discussion leaders already includes 11 women, and we expect to increase the representation of women among our speakers, as well as including underrepresented minorities, in the Hot Topics session. Finally, we have taken special care to include a couple of new and innovative topics. These are (1) Basic and Clinical Developments in Anti-Thrombotics - to be delivered by very well-regarded scientists from academics, big pharma, and small biotech with distinguished records of accomplishment in this area, and (2) Atherothrombosis - a timely topic to be covered by a diverse mixture of individuals with expertise in clinical cardiology, human genetics, and bioengineering. These two stimulating sessions, mixed in together with our more established, traditional session topics, should result in an invigorating meeting covering a range of timely disciplines in the fields of thrombosis and hemostasis. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]